My Second Heartbeat
by xYaoixManiacX
Summary: Well, i suck at summaries. Zacky and Brian  Synyster Gates  fanfic. I like them. A lot. xD Zacky comes out to Brian. You'll have to read the rest... : Rated M for later chapters.  :D
1. Chapter 1

Zacky glanced over at Brian, who's fingers were moving fast up and down the neck of his guitar.

"**TOTAL NIGHTMARE!,"** Matt screamed, fans going crazy. We finished the last song of the set. Me, Johnny and Brian threw our picks into the screaming crowd of fangirls and boys.

"**THANK YOU** **CLEVELAND!,"** Matt shouted into the microphone. Some drunk smartass shouted back "YOUR WELCOME FUCKERS!" They shook it off and went backstage. Rush of fans, here they come. They all went through the normal procedure, until someone asked,

"Uhm, can I get a picture with Zacky and Syn together...hugging?" Matt glanced at Zacky, knowing very well about his crush on Brian.

"Sure, no problem," Brian said, smirking at Zacky. Jimmy, being the smartass he is, said cutely, "Aww, SYNACKY!" Zacky turned bright red, for Jimmy knew about the crush too. In fact, the only one that didn't know was Brian hisself.

"Zacky?," The girl said.

"Uh, sure, sure." So he walked over to Brian and placed his arms around Brian's neck whilst Brian wrapped his arms around Zacky's waist, and squeezed. The girl took the picture.

"THANK YOU SO SO MUCH!," she squealed, and ran away. Zacky pulled away as soon as possible.

"Whats wrong man?," Brian questioned, clearly confused.

"Nothing," Zacky replied, not wanting to tell him about his crush yet.

"Tell him bro," Jimmy said, unusually serious.

"Yeah, dude, he deserves to know," Johnny said.

"Alright alright alright"-he mustered up the courage-"Brian I-I like you..._way_ more than I should..." Brian got a huge smile on his face.

"Zacky...i like you too. Way more than_ I_ should." Matt, Jimmy, and Johnny knew what was about to happen and left.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah..I wouldnt lie to you..especially about this."

"Oh...YAYYY!," Zacky said, and jump-hugged Brian. Brian chuckled and stroked Zacky's hair gently. They held each other like that, in a long close warm embrace for quite sometime, until Val walked in.

"I take it everything went well, huh Zacky."

"Don't be a smartass. And yea. Things went very well."

"W-Wait...am I the only one who _didn't _know you liked me?," Brian said, holding Zacky arms length away by his shoulders.

"Uhm...yeah..."

"Why didn't I know?"

"I didn't...I didn't think you'd wanna talk to me any more. Boy, was I wrong," Zacky said with a sheepish grin. Brian smiled and pulled him back into the hug.

"Well, I'm gonna go, so you two can have some privacy." And with that Val walked out to greet Matt and the boys, telling them what happened cause the others were scared. The lovers sat on the backstage room couch, arms wrapped around each other.

"So...I think we should go on a date..to ya know...make it official," Brian said shyly, making Zacky giggle.

"Okayy. Movies?"

"Yeah. And, I love hearing you giggle. It's absolutely adorable." Zacky blushed at the complement, not used to the attention.

"Aww, you're blushing," Brian said with a smirk.

"No, I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Only because you said you like it when I giggle...I hate it when I giggle. Too womanishly."

" Aww, I'm sorry for laughing. You're just beautiful," Brian said softly, almost A whisper, making Zacky blush harder.

"Stop that!," Zacky demanded, trying to keep a straight face.

" Stop what? Telling you how amazing and funny and sexy you are?"

"YEAHH!"

" Why, do you not like it?," Brian said, brushing Zacky's too-long hair out of his face.

"N-No...I like it! I just don't like blushing!" Brian flashed a toothy smile at him.

"Okay, I'll stop. Only cause I don't want you to he mad at me," Brian said, caressing Zacky's chin with his thumb and index fingers. Zacky melted at his touch.

"Well, love, go get ready. We have a date soon," Brian said, getting up and pulling Zacky with him.

"Okay," and he winked at Brian. Brian smacked Zacky's ass and sent him on his way. The boys couldn't wait for their first date. 33


	2. Chapter 2

Zacky glanced over at Brian, who's fingers were moving fast up and down the neck of his guitar.

"**TOTAL NIGHTMARE!,"** Matt screamed, fans going crazy. We finished the last song of the set. Me, Johnny and Brian threw our picks into the screaming crowd of fangirls and boys.

"**THANK YOU** **CLEVELAND!,"** Matt shouted into the microphone. Some drunk smartass shouted back "YOUR WELCOME FUCKERS!" They shook it off and went backstage. Rush of fans, here they come. They all went through the normal procedure, until someone asked,

"Uhm, can I get a picture with Zacky and Syn together...hugging?" Matt glanced at Zacky, knowing very well about his crush on Brian.

"Sure, no problem," Brian said, smirking at Zacky. Jimmy, being the smartass he is, said cutely, "Aww, SYNACKY!" Zacky turned bright red, for Jimmy knew about the crush too. In fact, the only one that didn't know was Brian hisself.

"Zacky?," The girl said.

"Uh, sure, sure." So he walked over to Brian and placed his arms around Brian's neck whilst Brian wrapped his arms around Zacky's waist, and squeezed. The girl took the picture.

"THANK YOU SO SO MUCH!," she squealed, and ran away. Zacky pulled away as soon as possible.

"Whats wrong man?," Brian questioned, clearly confused.

"Nothing," Zacky replied, not wanting to tell him about his crush yet.

"Tell him bro," Jimmy said, unusually serious.

"Yeah, dude, he deserves to know," Johnny said.

"Alright alright alright"-he mustered up the courage-"Brian I-I like you..._way_ more than I should..." Brian got a huge smile on his face.

"Zacky...i like you too. Way more than_ I_ should." Matt, Jimmy, and Johnny knew what was about to happen and left.

"R-Really?"

"Yeah..I wouldnt lie to you..especially about this."

"Oh...YAYYY!," Zacky said, and jump-hugged Brian. Brian chuckled and stroked Zacky's hair gently. They held each other like that, in a long close warm embrace for quite sometime, until Val walked in.

"I take it everything went well, huh Zacky."

"Don't be a smartass. And yea. Things went very well."

"W-Wait...am I the only one who _didn't _know you liked me?," Brian said, holding Zacky arms length away by his shoulders.

"Uhm...yeah..."

"Why didn't I know?"

"I didn't...I didn't think you'd wanna talk to me any more. Boy, was I wrong," Zacky said with a sheepish grin. Brian smiled and pulled him back into the hug.

"Well, I'm gonna go, so you two can have some privacy." And with that Val walked out to greet Matt and the boys, telling them what happened cause the others were scared. The lovers sat on the backstage room couch, arms wrapped around each other.

"So...I think we should go on a date..to ya know...make it official," Brian said shyly, making Zacky giggle.

"Okayy. Movies?"

"Yeah. And, I love hearing you giggle. It's absolutely adorable." Zacky blushed at the complement, not used to the attention.

"Aww, you're blushing," Brian said with a smirk.

"No, I'm not!"

"You are!"

"Only because you said you like it when I giggle...I hate it when I giggle. Too womanishly."

" Aww, I'm sorry for laughing. You're just beautiful," Brian said softly, almost A whisper, making Zacky blush harder.

"Stop that!," Zacky demanded, trying to keep a straight face.

" Stop what? Telling you how amazing and funny and sexy you are?"

"YEAHH!"

" Why, do you not like it?," Brian said, brushing Zacky's too-long hair out of his face.

"N-No...I like it! I just don't like blushing!" Brian flashed a toothy smile at him.

"Okay, I'll stop. Only cause I don't want you to he mad at me," Brian said, caressing Zacky's chin with his thumb and index fingers. Zacky melted at his touch.

"Well, love, go get ready. We have a date soon," Brian said, getting up and pulling Zacky with him.

"Okay," and he winked at Brian. Brian smacked Zacky's ass and sent him on his way. The boys couldn't wait for their first date. 33


End file.
